


Blackberries

by Aeris444



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2018 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: 100 words drabble written for day 9 of Merlin Memory Month





	Blackberries

The first time Percival had accompanied Merlin had been a coincidence. He had encountered the King’s manservant outside of the citadel as he was coming back after a patrol in the fields. Merlin was carrying two baskets and had told Percival about the berries he had to gather for Gaius. Without thinking, Percival had offered to help. 

From then, it had become a habit. Each time Merlin had to go to the forest he’d ask Percival if he could accompany him.

In the forest, they got to know each other… And Percival learned that berries flavored kisses were his favourite.


End file.
